


Random Johnlock One Shots

by Hells666Angel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells666Angel/pseuds/Hells666Angel
Summary: Just a bunch of random Johnlock and parentlock one shots





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Day. It was snowing. Rosie loves the snow. After Rosie was born it changed everything. Well not everything but it certainly changed Mycroft. He came over to the flat more and nobody knew why. He spent his holidays with them and never, ever missed a birthday. Anyway speaking of Mycroft. Here he is, another holiday season, spent with Sherlock, John and Rosie. 

Mycroft's POV:  
I got out of the car and walked up to the door. When Mrs Hudson answered it wearing a knitted Christmas jumper and a smile. I immediately felt a lot happier. A wave of Christmas cheer flooded me and I stepped inside. I greeted her with a hug and a friendly "Merry Christmas". She answered the same and we went up the stairs. When I opened the door the smell of pancakes wafted through the air. John was in the kitchen cleaning up. Sherlock was sitting in the couch watching Rosie playing with her toys. Sherlock looked up at me. 

"A little early are we brother mine?" Sherlock gestured to the couch. Mycroft then sat down opposite him. "I just couldn't help myself". He said sarcastically. Sherlock smirked then looked back to Rosie. John came into the room after cleaning up. "Merry Christmas Mycroft" He said with a smile, then sat in his chair. "Merry Christmas John" They sat in silence for 5 minutes. Mycroft occupied this time by watching Rosie playing. A soft smile spread across his face as he did so. Mrs Hudson broke the silence. "Well does anybody want a cup of tea?" Everyone looked to her in surprise. She laughed. "I know I know. I'm not your housekeeper but it's Christmas." John laughed. "Emm in that case. Sure." Sherlock and Mycroft said yes as well. John got up from his chair. "Here. I'll help." They went into the kitchen. Rosie yawned. 

Sherlock's POV:  
I picked Rosie up. She yawned again. I lay down and sat her in my stomach. "Are you tired? Do u want to go for a sleep?" I've began using what John calls 'baby voice'. Which I don't understand because Rosie is now 3, which means she is not a baby. But every time I tell John that he just tells me to shut up. Rosie hates sleeping, even when she's tired. She started crying. Again in the 'baby voice' "It's okay. It's okay. Will we go flying Rosie. Ahhh yes we will. Yes we will." 

With that Sherlock lifted Rosie into the air. He was still lying down with his arms raised. Rosie came out with little baby noises. Sherlock copied her with a smile on his face. After about 5 minutes of this she stopped crying. Instead her focus was put on Sherlock. "Hallo Rosie. Hallo." She let out a small giggle. Then she couldn't stop laughing. This made Sherlock laugh also. 

Mycroft's POV:  
He was so good with her. He is so good with her. He is a good dad. Watching him lift her into the air, and watching them both smile and laugh. It made me so happy. I couldn't help but smile. Sherlock then brought her down to meet his face. He stared at her with a straight face for a second and then smiled. He kissed her cheek and she smiled, letting out a small laugh. He brought her closer and she kissed his nose and giggled. Rosie yawned again and Sherlock lay her on his stomach. She closed her eyes and within minutes was fast asleep. She looked like an angel, with her tiny hands wrapped around Sherlocks finger. I was so incredibly proud of him. I never even realised but I was smiling. I looked to Sherlock who was asleep. All that could go through my head was how great of a father he is to Rosie.

Half an hour had passed and they were still asleep. Mycroft went over to Sherlock and shook him. He woke up immediately. Rosie was still asleep on his stomach. "What?" He whispered trying not to wake Rosie up. "People are staring to arrive brother mine." Mycroft whispered. Sherlock was about to get up when Mycroft grabbed his wrist. He looked him in the eye. A look of concern and confusion spread across his face. "Wha..." He said.   
"...looks like you are more than just a brother. Your a father as well. And a damn good one."


	2. Johnlock Proposal

Sherlock's POV:  
Today is the day. It's been 5 nearly 6 years since John moved in to 221b. I know how I feel about John and I hope he feels the same about me. Well I guess tonight we will see. I'm sitting, waiting for the night to come. Even with everything planned, I cant help but feel nervous. 

John's POV:  
"He'a been acting weird lately" I say. Mrs Hudson is standing in front of the trolley looking at whatever stuff she buys. She lets out a small chuckle. "Sherlock. Acting weird. He might be the weirdest man I've ever met." She says. I pick up some milk and put it into the trolley. "Yeah, I know but he's been acting more weird then usual." Not really paying attention she picks up some tea bags and places it in the trolley. "Well I'm not sure John. But he's Sherlock. I'm sure he's fine." 

Mrs Hudson's POV:  
It was so difficult lying to him. I knew exactly what was happening and why he was so nervous lately. I pick up the last of what I need and dump it into the trolley. We pay and exit the shop. 

Sherlock's POV:  
It's been 20 minutes but it feels like a year. I'm still sitting in my chair with my feet up rested on the arm. Where is he? Just as the thought crosses my mind the door opens and there he is. I perk my head up to look at him. "John." I sit up. "Hey Sherlock." He says while shutting the door. He walks over to the kitchen and I follow. We both put the shopping away and make conversation. "John. Tonight I need to go out." He looks at me. "Okay. Why?"   
"It's for a case." I lie. "Okay." We finish putting the shopping away and go and sit down. Hours pass and night falls. As I am about to go out on my 'case' I check the pocket of my coat to make sure it's there. And it is. 

John's POV:  
He has been away for an hour and I am about to fall asleep when I hear my phone buzz. It lights up and I reach for it. As soon as I read it I panic.   
Help. Come quick.   
-SH  
Where is he? Did he say? My phone beeps again and I immediately look to it. An address. I run to get my coat and shoes on and rush out the door. I get in a taxi and go as quick as I can. I reach the address and what I find instantly makes me question everything. An old dirty abandoned house. Except there was something different about this. There are candles. The front door is lying wide open and there is a line of candles leading me to a room. I walk in and slowly follow the candle lit path. I turn a corner into a room. When I enter I freeze. "You arsehole." The room is dimly lit with many candles and is beautifully decorated. It was as if it was a completely different house altogether it was so nice. Then standing in the center of the room is Sherlock. He is wearing a black suit. I laugh. "Well what's all this then." 

Sherlock's POV:  
I was so nervous and now seeing him I know exactly what I want to say. "Well what does it look like?" He squints his eyes and cocks his head to the side confused. "Sherlock?" His voice filled with confusion. "You said you were in danger. You look fine to me." I smile. And then I begin. 

Sherlock clears his throat and then says " John. Before you came in to my life I was just this consulting detective who was a dick to everyone and only cared about his work.   
Then, well then you moved in with me and that all changed. I became more human. You did that John.   
I can't change your past or mine and I wish I could. But this that has happened between us I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you John and if that's as a best friend or more I'm not entirely sure but I do know that I want this feeling to last a long time. Maybe forever.   
I know how you are when it comes to things like these so if you want to keep it a secret then fine. I will. But I just want you to know that I am so incredibly grateful John, for everything and I want to make it up to you each and every second of the rest of my life.  
I never would have expected to be at least friends with someone as amazing and brave and kind as you John. The fact that you always show up even when I say it would be dangerous, like tonight shows it.   
Tears begin to well up in John's eyes. "I know what I say about marriage and god and everything. But now I say fuck it. I love you. Sherlock goes down on one knee and removes a box from his pocket. John buries his face in his hands. He opens the box to reveal a ring.  
"John Watson. Will you marry me. It can be a small wedding if you..." He is interrupted by a kiss. They break the kiss and John looks into his ocean blue eyes. "Yes."


End file.
